


Gone

by MissAllySwan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, One Shot, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: What happens when Finn's body is found in his dorm room? What happens when everyone finds out? What happens when the most unexpected person shows up at the funeral? [In Loving Memory Of, Cory Monteith]
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Kudos: 5





	Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own glee.

* * *

Puck walked into his and Finn's dorm room, Finn was in bed, passed out more like. "Dude!" Puck called, he had been keeping track of Finn's exam schedules for a while now and he had to get Finn to class. And he had to help the glee club as well.

"Dude, wake up. Get your ass to class!" He yelled, but nothing. Finn didn't wake up. He didn't budge. Puck then started to shake him. He opened the blinds, but still nothing. That usually got him up. But not this time.

"Finn! Get up!" He said, but then thought it was weird. He wasn't moving at all. It looked like he wasn't breathing either. Puck then checked his pulse and nothing. His eyes widened. "Oh god." He said and then took out his phone and called 911.

* * *

The phone rang around 8 in the morning. It woke both Kurt, Santana, and Adam. "Hello?" Kurt said after answering the phone.

" _Kurt."_ The caller said. It was his father. Kurt woke up more, when he realized who it was. It knew it must have been serious. He sounded upset. Like he was crying.

"Dad? What's going on? Are you crying?" Kurt asked and then Adam and Santana appeared around the corner.

"Lady Hummel please don't tell me that bow tie Anderson is calling you for forgiveness again?" Santana asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's my dad." Kurt told her.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" Adam asked as Kurt listened to his dad's words and as he told him everything Kurt's face fell. He even dropped the phone. "I got to go." Kurt said, his voice cracking and hung up on his father.

"Kurt?" Adam asked and tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes. "Where's Rachel?" He choked out and Adam and Santana looked at each other. "I think she's sleeping. Why?" Santana asked.

"Kurt, what happened?" Adam asked as he put his arm around him.

"Finn." Kurt said and Santana wondered what happened. "He's dead. Puck found him this morning."

Adam pulled Kurt into a hug and he cried more. Santana was still taking the news. How could this happened? How did it happened? He was only 19 and was gone already. Too short of a life and that shouldn't be. How was the rest of the glee club going to take the news? How was Rachel going to take the news?

* * *

Later, Glee Club and by then everyone knew the news. At least the graduates and Mr. Shue did. He had to break the news to them, which was going to be hard. They knew him just like he did. He was special and a lot of them were very close to him. Sam was one of his best friends, Ryder was like the younger version of him, Marley looked up to him, like a father figure of some sort, and everyone else had their connections.

Finn was sometimes a better director than he was and now he was gone. This was going to be hard. Really hard. Mr. Shue couldn't even imagine what everyone else was going through. Especially, his mother, Burt, Kurt, and Rachel. She dated him. Loved him. He could only imagine the heartbreak. And Puck. Being the one to find him must have been horrible.

Will walked into the club with everyone there and he didn't know if he'd be able to tell them and not break down himself. "Guys, I have something very important to tell you." He said and they all listened up.

"Wait! If this is important, shouldn't we wait for Finn?" Tina asked and Will sighed.

"This is actually about him." He said.

"You and him aren't having another feud are you?" Blaine asked and Will shook his head. If only that were it. He regrets everything he did wrong upon him. Maybe if the feud never happened, he wouldn't have went to college and he'd probably be alive right now.

"No. I don't know how to tell you guys this, but I just got the news this morning that Finn's body was found in his college dorm room this morning." Will said and everyone was in shock.

"Wait. You mean he's…?" Marley asked and Will nodded.

"Yes. Puck came in this morning, they were at a party last night had some drinks and well, Puck found him and he didn't have a pulse. He was gone long before the paramedics and the police got there." Will explained and the glee club just didn't want to believe it. Finn was gone?

"So the alcohol killed him?" Jake asked.

"They don't know. They said by the looks of it, he could have died from alcohol and even drugs." He said and the glee club.

"Are you serious?" Tina asked. Not wanting to believe this. Finn couldn't be dead and it couldn't be because of a drug overdose. Too much like his father. And Finn never did drugs. He wouldn't dream of it. This was unreal.

* * *

It was so unreal. The next few days were hell for everyone. Rachel found out later the day after Kurt got the call. Santana thought it'd be better for her to tell her with Kurt than from a stranger on the phone.

She didn't take any better. She was in more shock and denial than anyone. She started screaming and crying un controllably after a day of silence. Kurt and Santana didn't know what to do, all they knew was that Mr. Shue was setting up a funeral with his dad and Carole.

They couldn't imagine what was happening back in Ohio. The New Directions probably couldn't believe it and were just as shocked. Some were probably in denial. And Burt and Carole, their parents. Carole lost her first husband and now her son. And they said it was an overdose so it made the whole thing a lot worse.

The funeral was in two days and Kurt knew they everyone was going to be a wreck. He hated funerals. It would be just like his moms only in a way, this was worse. Finn was so young, Kurt just didn't understand.

* * *

The day of the funeral came and everyone was back in Ohio for it. Everyone in Glee Club, the whole Hummel Hudson family, Everyone who knew Finn was there. Everyone was in tears, and everyone had something to say about Finn. A lot of things.

Rachel went up to the stand last after everyone. "Thank you for coming to honor a great, man, student, teacher, performer, brother, and son. Finn Christopher Hudson was young and he was and still is amazing." Rachel said. "I loved and will always love him. He is one of the most important people I have ever known and I know I wouldn't be where I am without him."

Then they started to play some music in honor for him. Kurt chose a song he thought was a good for the moment. "I'll Stand By You" by the Pretenders. Finn sang it during his sophomore year. During ballad week and it was a great song. But after that, they were in for the shock of their surprise.

They turned around and saw a young, 19 year old, Finn Hudson, walk into the building, wondering what's going on. "Finn?" Rachel questioned, still crying and he looked around. "Who died?" He asked and then everyone went over to him. Carole, Rachel, and the rest of his family went and hugged him tightly.

"What's going on…?" Finn asked.

"We thought you were dead. Days ago, you were found dead in your college room." Rachel explained and Finn arched his eyebrow. "That's impossible. Three days I woke up behind a dumpster, two towns over from Lima." Finn said.

"What the… then who's in the coffin?" Kurt asked, as everyone was wondering the same thing. They all went over to the coffin, Finn and Puck in front of everyone else. "Did anyone actually see the body's face?" Finn asked.

Everyone shrugged. "The police didn't let me get a good look and they have his face covered." Puck said and Finn opened the coffin and uncovered the body's face. His eyes widened at the sight. Finn knew who it was. Puck did too.

"Oh my god." Puck said and everyone looked concerned.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's this guy from the college. Nick. He let us join this society. He was cool, even though he thought me and Finn over were gay. I guess that party the other day didn't end well for him." Puck said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you call or anything Finn?" His mother and Rachel asked. "We thought you were dead."

"Sorry, I woke up somewhere in Toledo. I think I was behind a pizza shop and I spent the last few days trying to get back to Lima. Then I was this thing in the news about this 19 year old found dead in dorm room, I first kind of thought it was one of those movies situations. When your spirit or whatever is out of your body and your walking around and you don't realize it sort of thing." Finn explained. "But then people could see me, so I knew I wasn't dead. I started asking people for money and once I was able to get enough for a bus ticket, I got back here."

Rachel then slapped him. "Why the hell didn't you call?" Rachel asked, as tears went down her face.

"Did I mention I didn't have anything on me except for my clothes? Well, I didn't have money, my phone or anything. So I think you could understand my struggle."

"Wouldn't someone recognize you from the news?" Rachel asked. "I mean you said you were on it."

"Yeah, but the only people who would talk to me were either homeless, or some children who just threw rocks at me." Finn said and everyone laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm just so happy you're alive. They said it was an overdose that killed… that guy." Carole said, hugging his son tightly, so happy that her son was alive. Greatful that she didn't lose two men to drugs.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay. Sorry if I ruined the funeral." Finn joked and they smiled, glad that Finn wasn't dead so they wouldn't have to miss his humor. He was going to be with them for a while now.

_In Loving Memory Of, Cory Monteith_

_(1982- 2013)_

**Author's Note:**

> If only this could have happened. I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos.


End file.
